Somethings never change
by bonesmad
Summary: What will things be like for the Jeffersonian team in ten years time.. ive decided to extend this to a three parter :D
1. Chapter 1

_2009_

She ran a comp through her hair once more and put on some lipstick, taking a quick look in the mirror she nodded. Deep down she knew she shouldn't leave work early for a date, but she was the boss and this guy was really good looking. She strode out of her office passing Angela and Hodgins on the way.

"Bye Cam." Angela said and Hodgins waved.

---------------- ---------------------

"So… am…" Jack scratched his head. Just then Cam walked past them.

"Bye Cam." Angela said. Jack waved, then turned back to Angela. "Well I better…" he stopped.

"Yeah me too…" she nodded, and turned to walk away from him. he sighed. _When will things get back to normal between us again. _

--------------- ---------------------

"Bones are you planning on going home at all tonight?" Booth said looking in around her office door.

"I'm nearly done, my publisher wants this chapterby the morning."

"You've been here since six o clock this morning!" he sighed.

"How do you know that?" she looked up at him.

"I'm in with the security here." He smiled. she looked back down at her computer. He very nearly sighed. She was the only woman he'd ever met, including his mother, who didn't melt under his charm smile.

"You can head away home Booth. I'm nearly finished." She said as she started typing again.

"Bones it's to late for you to still be here."

"Booth Everyone else is still here." She shrugged.

"Bones Cam left two hours ago for some date or something and Angela and Jack are both gone home to. He said shrugged. She looked back up.

"I don't have that much work to do and then I'll head home."

"You have to stop putting work first Bones. There' more to life."

"Not for me Booth." he shook his head knowing that she meant it.

"Ring me when you get home, and it better be in the next half hour."

"Yes Booth."

He walked out of her office and through the lab. _I wonder _He thought _will things be any different in ten_ _years time…_

_2019_

She switched off her desk lamp and finished saving all her files on the computer. The lab had long since emptied but she'd stayed on as usual. Work came before everything for her, her job was her world, her day's consisted of press releases, dead bodies and reports. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

-------------- -----------------

She bent down and picked up the toy soldiers that were thrown all over the living room floor. The kids were sound asleep and it was time for her to start on her paperwork. She was exhausted and really should have done the reports earlier but the evening with her boys was well worth the late night. Besides she didn't really have too much to do since she'd cut down to a four day week at work.

------------------- ---------------------

She watched to sun set behind the Rialto bridge. They'd been travelling for the past month, and this was their last stop. It was a celebration, after eight years of trying she was finally pregnant, and he'd whisked her off around Europe. They were heading home the next day, back to everyone. She couldn't wait.

----------------- ----------------------

She walked into her empty apartment. Her daughter had moved out years ago, but they met up every weekend. She had to admit she was happy. She had her surrogate family, and adopting her daughter ten years ago had been the best decision of her life. She had all she ever needed.

The light on her answering machine blinked at her. She pressed the button and went through to the kitchen.

"Ciao Bella! It's us, We're packing as I speak, I cant wait to see everyone again. Talk to you soon Sweetie!" she smiled at the excitement in her friends voice.

" Hey Mom hope you're well. Just checking in to see if we're still on for breakfast Sundy morning before the party? Love you, bye."

"Hey it's Booth, we just wanted to remind you about Conrad's birthday party on Sunday. Can you believe he's already seven? Sorry I missed you at work today I was only at the lab for like five minutes today. Talk to you tomorrow." She laughed at her old friend. He was so excited about his sons birthday. She was glad he was so happy now. Finally happy.

-------------------- --------------------

She was woken up by a kiss on her cheek. she smiled, her husband was home. Since the promotion he'd been coming home later each night, but it was ok, he took the weekends off, he made time for his family.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Hi sorry I must have fallen asleep trying to finish up this case work." He took the file out of her hand and put it on the table behind him.

"The boys asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, they're exhausted, as am I, they really wore me out today."

"What two little boys wore out a fit woman such as yourself." He grinned, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Ok first off there was three of them! Parker joined forces with his brothers, and secondly our boys seem to have more energy then any other children in the world." She sighed.

"Yeah they take after their mother." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"We were playing war all day again today."

"Any casualties?"

"Jaden hurt his finger, I hit my head and Parker was shot, but we should all live."

"Good" he kissed her again, this time on the temple. She smiled and leaned down to pick up the paperwork again.

"Leave that, come to bed instead." He said moving down to kiss her shoulder.

"I can't I have to get this done!" she tried to push him off.

"You have all weekend!" he sighed.

"No I don't. we're collecting Angela and Jack from the airport tomorrow we have that dinner with Jared and then we have your sons birthday party on Sunday!"

"When did he become just my son."

"When he decided he wanted his whole class over for his birthday party." She grinned.

"Ok how about I get a bottle of wine, we finish up this paper work together and then we head up to bed Bones." he smiled.

"Ok but I have to get this finished tonight Booth! it's important." She said. He got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. _God something's never change…_


	2. Chapter 2

_2029_

Cam smiled as she walked up the aisle. This was the happiest and proudest day of her life. She reached the alter and turned to Michelle. Kissing her daughters cheek she let go of her arm and took her seat at the front of the church. And she looked on as her daughter turned to her husband to be and she smiled even harder. Yes this was by far the happiest and proudest day of her life.

-------- ----------------

Angela look at the small dark haired girl sitting at the top of the church next to the little page boy. Her nine year old daughter, Callie. Her and Jack's little angel. Michelle had been adamant that Call would be her flower girl in her wedding. Jack took her hand and grinned at her. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. She smiled. Things were so perfect.

--------- -------------

Temperance looked up at Michelle, she looked so happy she was the same age now that Tempe had been when she had gotten married to Booth. In this exact same church actually. She looked to her left past Jaden and Conrad, to Booth who sat on the other side of their sons. He caught her eye and threw her his charm smile. She returned the smile and mouthed

"I love you" and his smiled got even wider. After all these years it still warmed his heart when her heard her say that.

Brennan then looked to her sons. Conrad had just turned seventeen and Jaden was almost fifteen. They were, from what she knew, heart throbs in school, both played multiple sports but that was ok with her because they both kept straight A's. She knew they were good looking, they were the head off their father and she knew they both had his temperament. Kind and caring but strong and brave. She couldn't ask for a better family. They'd even accepted her choice not to retire.

-------- --------------

she walked out onto the dance floor and took Michelle's hand her daughter was officially grown up now. She had never been to a wedding before were there was a mother daughter dance but that's what Michelle had wanted.

"You're dad would be so proud of you darling."

"Thank you Mom."

"I love you baby." She smiled.

"I love you too." Michelle replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

-------------- -------------

Angela leaned across the table and unclipped the bow from Callie's hair, as it started to fall off. She was sound asleep on Jack's shoulder. He smiled and getting up slowly he carried her up to their room. She watched as they walked away. She then took a minute to look around at all her friends. Cam and her Michelle were laughing and dancing, Booth was having a conversation in the corner with Jaden, Conrad was trying to convince Brennan into letting him have a drink, with little success. And Zach poor Zach. Out of the psychiatric hospital barely five years, after almost twenty one inside. They'd finally found out his truth after all these years. And he was slowly readjusting to life.

-------------- --------------

She hung up the phone and sat down next to her husband of twenty years, smiling. That phone call had won her the argument she'd been having with Conrad. And Jaden had just left to go dance with Angela.

"What is it Bones" Booth asked.

"I was just asked to come out to this dig in Egypt."

"Egypt?" he said.

"Yes it's huge its…" he put up a hand.

"Is it the one you've been talking about for weeks now."

"Yes. They want me to come out and authenticate some findings. They've found…" he stopped her again.

"There's no point telling me the details I wont get it" He laughed "I just know you want to go." He stopped for a second and looked deep into her eyes. "How long?"

"A month maximum." She said. He took her hand in his. He could see in her face how badly she wanted to go, how much it meant to her.

"You going to need to go shopping then." He smiled. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"That you Seeley." She grinned from ear to ear.

"I know that is important to you."

"I know I promised you I'd stop going abroad for so long but this is so huge its…"

"Bones I said I know this is important to you."

"Thank you, but you should know work may be very important to me but it'll never be as important as you." She kissed his cheek again.

"What ever Bones. You never were a good liar." He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is the last chapter of somethings never change. thank you all for reading and reviwing!!_

_lol_

_Grace... (",)_

2039

"Andrew get back here before you fall!" Cam called out to her six year old grandson. He was running in circles around her kitchen table. She would have gotten up to grab him in case he did fall, but two year old Clara had fallen asleep in her arms. Michelle was on her way from the hospital now to collect them on one of her rare afternoons off. Cam only worked evenings in the lab now, Michelle's husband was a school teacher and he was always finished to collect them before she needed to head into work. Now with her daughter, son-in-law and gradchildren, Cams family life had certainly filled up. And she loved every second of it.

------------ -------------

"She's too secretive I don't like it." Angela sighed.

"Angie she's nineteen its her job." Hodgins laughed.  
"She's too like me for her own good."

"I've noticed" he smiled.

"She could end up, married to this secret boyfriend!" Jack took her hand and said,

"Look on the bright side she probably knows his name." She just threw him a dirty look.

--------- ----------------

"Booth he's still not answering his phone." Brennan sighed, and put her phone down on the table.

"Bones he's twenty five give him some space." Booth sighed.

"Yeah Ma come on he's a big boy." Conrad smiled and bit down on a roll.

"You stop giving me cheek Con or I wont invite you round for Sunday dinner anymore." Brennan smiled. Conrad was in the process of training for the F.B.I. and Jaden was getting his masters degree in Anthropology. Brennan and Booth liked having all their boys around on a Sunday but Parker was busy with his own family now so he rarely made dinner anymore. He just called in the evenings.

"This is the first ever Sunday dinner he's missed." Brennan said sitting down beside Booth.

"He's ok mom he'll be here later." Conrad said. Booth turned to his middle child.

"You know where he is." He said and Conrad froze.

"Maybe…"

"Conrad James Seeley Booth…" Brennan said raising an eyebrow at him.

"He's with his girlfriend." He said.

"What girlfriend?" Booth asked.

"He's been seeing this girl for about three years…" Conrad muttered.

"Three years!" Brennan stood back up.

"Yeah, the only reason he didn't tell you is 'cause well he doesn't think you'll approve."

"Leak now!" Brennan said, hand on hip.

"It's spill." Both Conrad and Booth said at the same time.

----------- --------------

2049

Brennan sat on her favourite arm chair, with her two feet tucked up under her. It was Booth's birthday and everyone was there. Parker, his wife Carrie and his three kids, Jared and his fiancée Saoirse, Jaden and Callie. It had been her youngest sons forth wedding anniversary the week before. Brennan still couldn't believe that Callie had been the secret girlfriend for all those years. And know after thirteen years of being together they were happily married and expecting their first child. Cam was standing over by the bar with Angela talking. Andrew and Parkers two sons were in the other living room playing some computer game and Clara and Aileen Parkers little girl were sitting in the corner chatting. Saoirse, Michelle and Callie were in the kitchen tidying and Booth and all the men, except Zach who was visiting his brother for the weekend, were watching some football game. Locking her phone she slipped it into her pocket. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She'd just turned down a dig in Israel. It was the first one she'd ever turned down. If she was twenty, or even ten years younger she would have taken it on the spot. She knew she'd love it. It was a huge opportunity. But deep down she didn't want it. She wanted this, time with her family. Booth caught her eye and smiled. She returned it and he nodded knowingly, he knew what she'd just done. And then they both thought at the same time

_Everything changes over time…_


End file.
